Algo más que amistad
by pelusa-loca
Summary: Sakura es una adolescente, su mejor amigo es Sasuke, pero ambos se darán cuenta de que sienten más que eso. resumen horrible lo se . es una Sasusaku pero hay otras parejas como GaaraIno o NaruHina. siento los fallos
1. el comienzo

No sé porque escribo esto, "te aburres mucho" me dicen algunos, pero bueno no voy a hablar de mí, esta historia ni siquiera va de mi, va sobre ellos sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, ellos eran mejores amigos desde que tenían cinco años, lo compartían todo y se conocen mejor que nadie y así empieza la historia.

En una habitación se encontraba una chica de pelo rosado y ojos color jade, ella era sakura. Se encontraba buscando en su armario que ponerse para ir al instituto siendo observada por su mejor amigo Sasuke que estaba tumbada en la cama de ella.

Sakura- joder la camiseta que iba a poner está en casa de mi padre- decía enfadada.

Sasuke- sakura de toda tu ropa ¿te tienes que poner esa camiseta?, ponte otra.

Sakura- pero es la que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños- dijo con una mueca triste.

Sasuke- bueno pues ya te la pondrás otro día, pequeña. Anda no te pongas así- le dijo mientras se acercaba a sakura y la abrazaba.

Sakura suspiro mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo- de acuerdo entonces, ayúdame a elegir la ropa para el instituto.

Sasuke- ah no, eso es cosa tuya, yo me voy abajo a preguntarle a tu madre que hay para desayunar - decía mientras salía de la habitación de sakura y bajaba por las escaleras.

Yumi- hola Sasuke, buenos días ¿cómo habéis dormido, y donde está sakura?- le pregunto.

Sasuke- buenos días, si hemos dormido bien, sakura está en su habitación eligiendo la ropa que va a ponerse. Se ha enfadado porque la camiseta que quería ponerse se la ha dejado en la casa de su padre y se la quería poner hoy.

Yumi- esta niña, con toda la ropa que tiene, es un caso perdido, pero bueno quién la va a conocer mejor que tu.

Sasuke- lo sé, por cierto ¿qué hay para desayunar?

Yumi - pues hay tostadas, dulces, cereales, zumo, leche. Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, y avisa a sakura por favor.

Sasuke- hmp- dijo mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de sakura.

Sasuke pego en la puerta por si las moscas. La verdad sin ningún motivo, la había visto con bragas y sujetador millones de veces sobre todo en verano que dormían los dos en ropa interior. Llevaban doce años siendo mejores amigos la conocía como palma de su mano ella a él también. Doce años compartiendo secretos, doce años ayudándose el uno en el otro. Ella había estado con él cuando sus padres tuvieron el accidente y murieron. El había estado con ella en todo momento cuando sus padres se separaron. Así que no había problema en verla en ropa interior, pero prefería darle intimidad así que pego en la puerta.

Sakura- pasa Sasuke.

Sasuke entro a la habitación y observo a sakura. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes con botones de los cuales tés estaban desabrochados dejando ver un top fucsia. Abajo unas mayas turquesas y unos botines Nike fucsias y blancas. El pelo suelto por debajo de los hombros rizado y el flequillo liso. Se había delineado los ojos arriba y abajo de color negro, sombra de ojos turquesa y brillo de labios rosa.

Sasuke se había quedado mirándola unos segundos hasta que se acerco a ella.

Sasuke- ves no necesitabas esa camiseta- se acerco a ella y la abrazo poniendo las manos en la cintura de ella y hundía el rostro en su cuello aspirando su olor.

Sasuke- mm es el perfume que te regale- afirmo.

Sakura- sipo je no se te escapa ni una. Dijo mientras se separaba del moreno y le daba un beso en la mejilla- anda vamos a desayunar.

Sasuke cojo a sakura de las piernas y el hecho a su hombro mientras bajaba con ella las escaleras.

Sakura- ahhhhhh Sasuke bajameeeeee, ahh!

Sasuke- gritona, me vas a dejar sordo- decía mientras la bajaba.

Sakura- anda vamos a desayunar que se hace tarde y si llegamos tarde al instituto por tu culpa eres hombre muerto.

Sasuke- uy que miedo- dijo con ironía.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar y cundo terminaron se dirigieron a las casa del Uchiha a coger su coche.

En ese mismo momento se encontraba una chica rubia, esbelta de ojos azul cielo maquillándose en su habitación. Llevaba una camiseta leopardo roja y negra de tirantes, unas mallas negras y unos botines negros. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta y el flequillo le tapaba un ojo .se delineo los ojos negros y puso sombra negra en sus parpados y por último se puso brillo de labios.

Salió de su casa y fue al instituto andando ya que el instituto estaba cerca de su casa, cuando iba a cruzar la carretera una moto le paso muy cerca a mucha velocidad y aparco en la puerta del instituto.

Ino- Eh ve más despacio campeón- dijo enfadada la rubia.

¿?- Lo siento rubita- le respondio el con ironía.

Ino se fue enfadada ignorándolo y entrando en el instituto para encontrase con sus amigos

En otro sitio:

Sasuke- quédate en la entrada de mi casa voy a la cochera a por el coche.

Sakura- vale pero no tardes.

A los pocos minutos apareció Sasuke en el coche. Sakura fue hacia el coche, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro mientras le daba al Play para poner música y buscaba una canción (aléjate de mí, Camila).

Sasuke- ponte el cinturón sakura.

Sakura- ay ya voy es que nunca me das tiempo a ponérmelo.

Sasuke- es que si no te digo nunca te acuerdas.

Sakura- ya claro lo que tú digas.

Sasuke- lo que yo diga, pues claro que lo que yo diga, estás en mi coche.

Sakura- si ya.

Por el camino sakura iba cantando la canción que había puesto cuando se subió al coche.

Sakura- Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

Y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Veras que soy realmente bueno

En engañar y hacer sufrir

A quien más quiero.

Sasuke- ¿y ya has decidido las canciones que vas a cantar en la feria?

Sakura- todas no, tengo que cantar tres y solo tengo dos, me falta una y no se cual elegir.

Sasuke- ¿y cuáles son las que vas a cantar? apuesto lo que sea a que las has escrito tu y por eso no sabes cuales cantar -dijo sonriendo.

Sakura- a veces odio que me conozcas tan bien.

Sasuke- si claro- le debía mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

Se reunieron con sus demás compañeros que hablaban entre ellos.

Uno- valla, la parejita feliz jajajajaja, ¿habéis llegado un poco tarde no?- les pregunto.

Sakura- ha sido el- dijo apuntando a Sasuke.

Sasuke- e a mi no me eches la culpa eres tú la que se tira tres horas para vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse.

Sakura- muy bien pues no me vuelvas a hablar- dijo mientras se iba con sus amigas.

Shikamaru- que problemático es esto, ves como no se puede tener como mejor amigo a una chica, son unas histéricas.

Sai- seguro que no duráis ni medio día enfadados siempre os pasa lo mismo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

En clase Sasuke y sakura se sentaron juntos como de costumbre pero no hablaron, y cuando por fin termino la clase y toco la sirven todos fueron a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo.

Ino: anda idiota ahí está Sasuke, ve y discúlpate, vamos no seas gilipollas.

Sakura: tu madre- dijo, pero le hizo caso y fue a hablar con él.

Sakura se acerco a él, que estaba en la mesa de los dulces- creía que no te gustaban los dulces- le dijo.

Sasuke- ya. Y yo que no querías que te hablara más.

Sakura-oye Sasuke, yo... lo siento.

Sasuke- yo también- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura- te he echado de menos- le dijo el llorando.

Sasuke- pero si hemos estado juntos y además solo llevamos peleados unas seis horas.

Sakura- ya pero no me gusta que nos enfademos.

Sasuke- está bien ahora vamos a comer y ahora que me acuerdo después tenemos dos horas libres de actuaciones y vas a cantar.

Sakura- sipp.

Los dos fueron a sentarse con el resto hasta que terminaron de comer y fueron al patio en frente del escenario.

Sakura. Bueno llego la hora.

Sasuke- lo vas a hacer muy bien, como siempre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y el abrazo fuertemente- demuéstrales quien eres.

Sakura- está bien- dijo y se subió al escenario y cogió el micro.

Quien roba el tiempo de tu boca,

Quien mediría tantas cosas que no fueran por decir,

Quien te hiere es quien te importa,

Quien ira contigo hasta el final,

Quien te amaría tanto que moriría por tu fe,

Quien daría todo lo que das y lo que no pediste,

No hace falta una razón si se rompe un corazón,

Solo una palabra adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós,

Después de ti no hay nada.

Quien me pegara donde más duele paz mentirme y o quererme, como haces tú.

Quien te sacara de quicio,

Quien me va a guardar un sitio, quien si no eres tu

Quien te amaría tanto que moriría por tu fe,

Quien daría todo lo que das y lo que no pediste,

No hace falta una razón si se rompe un corazón,

Solo una palabra adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós,

Después de ti no hay nada.

Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós.

Quien me seguiría

Sin dudar,

Quien si no eres tú,

Después de ti no hay nada más

Quien te amaría tanto que moriría por tu fe,

Quien secara mis lagrimitas cuando todo valla triste,

No hace falta una razón si se rompe un corazón,

Solo una palabra adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós,

Después de ti no hay nada.

Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós

Después de ti no hay nada.

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudían sorprendidos por la preciosa voz que tenia sakura y al bajar del escenario Sasuke la esperaba para darle un fuerte abrazo delante de todo el mundo.

Naruto- uyy la parejitaaa.

Ino- uyy si tienes razón Naruto estos terminarán juntos.

Hinata- pues sí, creo que hacen una pareja preciosa.

Sasuke y sakura no hicieron caso de los comentarios de los demás y siguieron abrazados.

Pensamiento de sakura: Sasuke, si en verdad supieras que no te quiero solo como mi mejor amigo, que cada vez que me abrazas me imagino que estamos juntos.

. Sasuke- sakura ¿te apetece ir a comer fuera?

Sakura- por mi bien.

Sasuke- bien voy a llamar a mi novia para ver si quiere venir con nosotros.


	2. la sorpresa

Sakura- si. La palabra novia le había dolido como cualquier comentario que él había sobre ella. Cuando la conoció temió que fuera una de esas chicas malignas que intentan apartar a su novio de todos sus amigos y sobre todo de las amigas, pero lo cierto es que no, esa chica hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que sakura estaba enamorada del Uchiha, incluso había hablado con sakura para decirle que quería cortar con sasuke porque sabía que para ella era muy difícil ver a sasuke con otra, aunque cuando Kiara le dijo que iba a cortar con sasuke sakura le dijo que no lo hiciera que si sasuke era feliz ella también aunque eso signifique verlo con otra.

Sasuke marco el número de Kiara para decirle que si quería ir a comer con sakura y con él y al instante se escuchaba el sonido de su voz en la otra línea.

Kiara- sasuke hola cariño.

Sasuke- hola nena quería preguntarte si querías venir con sakura y conmigo a comer ahora.

Kiara- ¿amm sakura está ahí? dijo un poco triste sabiendo que sakura estaba sufriendo.

Sasuke- si esta aquí a mi lado.

Kiara- está bien hace tiempo que no hablo con ella la echo de menos.

Sasuke. Bien hasta luego un beso.

Kiara- si adiós.

Sasuke- vendrá ya mismo al bar de siempre.

Sakura- si. Dijo atentando poner una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Cuando Kiara vino sakura y ella se dieron un abrazo y un beso y se sentaron para pedir la comida. Se pasaron la tarde entre risas y bromas hasta las seis de la tarde que sakura se levanto y dijo que se iba.

Sasuke- ¿te llevo a casa?

Sakura- no tu... quédate Kiara yo me puedo ir sola.

Sasuke- ¿segura?

Sakura- que si pesado. Le dio un beso a Kiara y otro a sasuke y se despidió de ellos, cuando salió del bar una de las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo corrió por su mejilla que al instante ella limpio y acelero el paso para llegar a s casa.

En ese mismo momento se encontraba ino tomando un zumo de naranja con Hinata

Ino- Y entonces un idiota paso a toda velocidad justo a mi lado y yo le grite cuidado campeón y en vez de disculparse el muy gilipollas me dice lo siento rubita-le decía a su amiga

Hinata- ¿Pero no dices que no se disculpo?- le pregunto su amiga.

Ino- Si pero lo dijo irónicamente como burlándose de mí el muy estúpido.

Hinata- ¿Y quién era?-le pregunto curiosa.

Ino- No lo sé no le conozco- contesto

Hinata- ¿Y cómo era? ¿Era guapo?

Ino- Pues eso tampoco lo sé porque llevaba el casco de la moto y no le vi la cara porque me fui.

Hinata- Pues ya podrías haberle visto.

Ino- ¿Para qué? es un chulito de mierda que se cree el centro del mundo

Hinata- Pero si esta bueno vivan los chulitos

Ino se termino su zumo de naranja y se puso a jugar con la pajita moviendo el hielo del vaso.

Ino- Sabes, hoy tengo ganas de salir ¿qué tal si vamos a la discoteca esta noche?- le pregunto.

Pues si tengo ganas de desconectar un poco- le respondio

Sasuke y Kiara se encontraban hablando

Sasuke- algo le pasa.

Kiara- estará cansada, o alomejor le preocupa algo deberías ir esta noche a su casa para que no esté sola, seguro que se sentirá mejor.

Sasuke- ya eso hare, bueno nena yo me tengo que ir vamos te dejo en tu casa.

Kiara- no, no hace falta si esta aquí al lado iré andando.

Sasuke- o venga Kiara ¿crees que voy a dejar que te vayas sola?

Kiara- está bien.

Sasuke dejo a Kiara en su casa y se volvió a meter en su coche pensando en que le podía preocupar a sakura así que decidió ir a su casa como todas las noche pero antes fue a la tienda a comprar helado, si

Había algo que hacía que sakura se sintiera mejor era el helado de chocolate. Compro dos tarros gigantes de helado de chocolate y se dirigió a la casa de es amiga. Cuando llego pego en la puerta.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de esta con dos tarros de helado de chocolate en las manos.

Sasuke- ¿te apetece noche de helado?

Sakura- claro pasa.

Sakura y sasuke se sentaron en el gran sofá de la chica y se pusieron a comer el helado viendo una película que se llamaba una cenicienta moderna 2.

Sasuke- no entiendo porque ves películas como esta cuando estas mal si te hacen llorar.

Sakura- porque hace que me sienta mejor ver personas que lo pasan peor que yo.

Sasuke- que rarita eres.

Ino fue a su casa y quedo con Hinata a las diez en la casa de Hinata. Abrió su armario y se dispuso a elegir lo que se iba a poner. Después de cambiarse de ropa unas diez veces se decidió por ponerse unos vaqueros pegados que resaltaban su trasero y se puso un top leopardo y se calzo unos tacones negros. También se puso unos aros de color negro. Con el maquillaje opto por sombra de ojos negra para la parte superior del parpado y un tono vainilla para la cuenca del ojo, se delineo los ojos solo arriba, se puso pestañas postizas y se puso rímel. Por último se puso un discreto colorete en sus pómulos y brillo de labios.

Se miro al espejo y satisfecha con su asperjo cogió su bolso negro y salió en su coche a la casa de Hinata. Cuando llego toco el timbre y ella e Hinata subieron al coche y fueron rumbo a la discoteca. hinat5a

Vestía con unos short negros con una camiseta sin tirantes blanca, llevaba unos tacones negros y un bolso blanco. Sus parpados los pinto de color blanco difuminado, se delineo los ojos en negro y se puso brillo de labios y rímel.

Ino e Hinata se sentaron en una de las mesas con un mojito cada una hasta que un chico se acerco a Hinata y le pidió bailar, no le dijo que no se preocupara que cuando se fueran a ir ino le dar una pitada y Se encontraría en la salida.

¿?- ¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa aquí sola?- le dijo un chico a Ino,

Ella iba a decirle algo para que se fuera ya que seguramente sería uno que quería rollo de una noche y no tenia los nervios como para aguantar a uno de eso esa noche pero al mirarlo se quedo un poco pillada. Era alto un poco pálido y unos penetrantes ojos verdes aguamarina y su pelo era rojizo.

Ino- Pues a mi amiga la en invitado a bailar me ha dejado sola-le respondio mirando su mojito.

¿?- Amm, lo siento ribita- le dijo riéndose.

Ino- ¿Tú eres el chulito de esta mañana?-

¿?- Tú fuiste la que cruzo sin mirar guapa.-

Ino- Bueno y ¿que se supone que quieres?-

¿?- Por ahora saber tu nombre- ir dijo sonriendo

Ino- Me llamo ino- le respondio

¿?- Gaara-le contesto- ¿puedo sentarme?- le pregunto

Ino- Claro, ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunto.

Gaara- Dieciocho ¿y tú?

Ino- Diecisiete- le dijo.

Gaara- ¿Jugamos al juego de las veinte preguntas?- le pregunto guara.

Ino- Mmmmm está bien.

Gaara- Vale, ¿Dónde vives?

Ino- En la urbanización de al lado de la escuela la casa número seis.

Gaara- Bien ¿tienes novio?

Ino- No jajá

Gaara- ¿Te gusta alguien?

Ino- Por ahora creo que no.

Gaara- ¿Tienes familia?

Ino- Sí un hermano pequeño y mi tía, mis padres murieron hace un año, pero vivo sola

Gaara- valla, lo siento pero Ino no estarás triste siempre.

Gaara- Bueno seguimos ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Ino- El cinco de junio

Gaara- ¿Qué cantantes te gustan?

Ino- Off pues muchísimos escucho muchos estilos me gusta Rihanna, Jason Delumbo, Black eyes pears, Ne-yo, Tatu, Dido, David guetta, Pitbull, Keisha, Katy perry, Timbaland, Tokio hotel, Girlicious, Akon, Evanescence, Lady gaga, Britney spears, Usher Plum, trading Yesterday y aquí me puedo quedar toda la noche.

Gaara- Pues sí que eres variada

Ino- Si jeje

Gaara- ¿Qué películas te gustan?

Ino- Pues de risa, románticas, de miedo mis favoritas es la última canción. Crepúsculo, luna nueva, eclipse, todas contra él, step up 1, streed dance, titanic, la semilla del mal.

Gaara- Vale amm ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Ino- Rojo pasión

Gaara- mm bonito color

Ino- Jajajajaja

Gaara- ¿Tu comida favorita?

Ino- Pizza

Gaara- ¿Tu lugar favorito?

Ino- La playa siempre voy a sacar a mis perros tengo dos buldogs francés.

Gaara- Amm me gustan esos perros mi hermano tiene un macho

Ino- A mí me encantan te sonara estúpido pero los quiero como si fueron mis hijos.

Gaara- que rarita eres, bueno ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Ino- Bailar, formo parte de un grupo de baile dance flow vamos a dar un espectáculo la semana que viene en la plaza

Gaara- Bien allí estaré para verte.

Ino- Eso espero

Gaara- ¿Fumas?

Ino- No

Gaara- Bien yo sí, por experiencia no lo hagas es un vicio malo, tranquila no soy un drogata fumo solo tabaco y solo de vez en cuando.

Ino- Amm pues mi hermano si lo es bueno no se droga mucho solo a veces veras mis padres murieron hace un año ahora el vive con mi tía y yo me fui a vivir sola y todavía no lo llevamos muy bien y menos él,

Ino- Tiene quince años.

Gaara- Algún día tendré que hablar con el

Ino- Te lo agradecería de verdad.

Gaara- ¿Tienes Messenger, twiter, facebook o tuenti?

Ino- Pues sí, mi Messenger, mi tuenti y mi facebook son iguales son y mi tiwter es inolivetodance

Gaara- Bien te agregare

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente?

¿Se aclararán las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura?

¿Serán algo más Gaara e Ino?

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejad reviews porfaaaa xaoooooooooo


	3. Conociéndonos

Gaara e Ino seguían en la discoteca hablando.

Gaara- Bien, seguimos con las preguntas ¿Alguna enfermedad?

Ino- Nopp

Gaara- ¿Tienes algún pircing?

Ino- Si uno en el ombligo

Gaara- ¿Tatuajes?

Ino- No

Gaara- ¿Flores favoritas?

Ino- Rosas

Gaara- ¿Qué opinas de mí?

Ino- Que eres un chulito

Gaara- Suelo serlo pero es parte de mi encanto

Ino- Ya claro

Gaara- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

Ino- No

Gaara- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Ino- Ya... te lo diré

Gaara- Bien se terminaron las preguntas rubita.

Ino- ¿No me llamas por mi nombre?

Gaara- Sé que te molesta que te llame rubita

Ino- ¿Y porque lo haces idiota?

Gaara- Porque me gusta molestarte

Ino- Bueno son las 2 llevamos hablando tres horas

Gaara- Creo que emos batido el récor de conocidos

Ino- Creo que sí, tengo que irme, ya hablaremos por tuenti o Messenger

Gaara- Espera, dame tu número

Ino- 637-546-648

Gaara- Te doy un toque

Gaara- Bien

Ino- Bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos en el instituto

Gaara- Adiós rubita

Ino- Imbécil

Ino se fue a darle la pitada a Hinata y Gaara se quedo mirando cómo se alejaba con una sonrisa arrogante. Hinata e ino se encontraron en la entrada y se marcharon a casa

Cuando la película termino sasuke y sakura se durmieron abrazados. Y al día siguiente sasuke fue con sakura a la fiesta de verano que hacían allí todos los años y como de costumbre llamaron a sakura para

Bailar y cantar con si grupo.

A la mañana siguiente ino encendió su portátil y se metió en su tuenti y tenía una petición de amistad.

1 petición de amistad

Ola rubita soy yo acepta

[Aceptar petición de amistad] [Rechazar invitación]

Ino acepto la invitación y también lo hizo con el tiwter, Messenger y facebook. Vino a Gaara conectado al tuenti.

Ino dance flow xicas ok hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Ola xulito

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

Ola rubita k t cuntas?

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Pos ni ptreparando la ropa pa bailar oy

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

O si lo he visto en tu Nick ire a vert

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Lo prometiste

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

A atare kieres k valla a tu casa a recogert?

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Ok ven a las 10

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

¿Era la casa número 6 no? ¬¬

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Sipp

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

K tal l día?

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Bin por aora y l tuyo?

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

Aburrido

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Ya ¬¬ aa aora k m acurdo n la fiesta vas a conocer a mi rmano

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

mm vale

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Weno k m voy k tngo k prepararme

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

Sta luego rubita y tn cuidado dicen k 4 de cada 8 rubias son tntas no t valla a caer

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Gilipollas ¬¬

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

si tu tamb m caes mu bin

Ino dance flow xicas oskm hoy a bailar si es tontaca pero es mi amiga así k ten cuidao k t meto

Aa weno xao ^^

Por fin ya mismo verano aburrido ¬¬

Xao

Cuando la película termino sasuke y sakura se durmieron abrazados. Y al día siguiente sasuke fue con sakura a la fiesta de verano que hacían allí todos los años y como de costumbre llamaron a sakura para bailar y cantar con si grupo.

Al día siguiente sasuke fue a la casa de sakura para ir con ella a la fiesta de verano que hacían allí todos los años y como de costumbre llamaron a sakura para bailar y cantar con si grupo.

Sasuke esperaba a sakura en el salón viendo la tele mientras ella se cambiaba y cogía la ropa de las coreografías. Para la primera actuación, que era una coreografía de flamenco y reggaetón llevaba una falda

Flamenca negra con una camiseta de tirantes y unos jacones negros. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Se había delineado los ojos en negro y sombra de ojos negra. En la mochila metió los otros

Trajes de baile y bajo las escaleras.

Sakura- sasuke ya estoy lista.

Sasuke se volteo y miro a sakura- dios estas guapísima.

Sakura- ya que pelota.

Sasuke- anda vamos

En otro sitio

Ino ya se había vestido y había llevado la ropa al camerino por la mañana para después cambiarse. Se había puesto la ropa de la actuación pantalones cortos negros, camiseta roja botines rojos negros. Se delineo los ojos en negro, se puso sombra negra, se echo rímel, colorete y brillo de labios cuando termino fue al salón a ver la tele y al rato sonó el timbre de su casa.

No abrió la puerta y se encontró Gaara iba con una causeta de mangas cortas negra, un pantalón vaquero con un cinturón blanco y unos botines blancos y negros.

Gaara- Hola rubita- le saludo con una sonrisa torcida.

Ino- Hola chulito

Gaara- ¿Estás lista?

Ino- Si

Gaara- Bien vamos

Gaara e ino fueron hasta la moto del chico, el se puso su casco, le dio otro a ino y se monto e ino le imito.

Gaara- Agárrate bien rubita


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la fiesta donde había quedado con su grupo de baile. Guardaron la ropa para las demás actuaciones en el cuarto de baño que había allí y salieron ya preparadas.

¿Dónde está Ino?- preguntó Sakura buscando a Ino con la mirada.

No ha llegado todavía Saku, no tardará mucho- La tranquilizó Temari.

Espero que llegue pronto- murmuró Sakura para sí misma en un suspiro.

Ya hemos llegado rubita- dijo Gaara a Ino girándose para verla.

Ino se bajo de la moto y se quitó el casco dándoselo a él. Gaara guardó du casco y el que le había dado a la rubia y cogió las llaves de la moto.

Vamos, las chicas deben de haber llegado ya y estarán esperándome- le dijo la chica a Gaara quien solo asintió y caminó junto a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando llegaron donde estaba el grupo las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a su amiga con aquel pelirrojo tan sexy a su lado.

¿Qué tal quicas, estáis listas?- les pregunto Ino sonriendo.

Si, estaba preocupada ¡creí que no llegarías!- exclamó Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga.

Es que me trajo un amigo, chicas este es Gaara- dijo Ino señalando al pelirrojo.

Hola- saludó Gaara sin mucho entusiasmo.

Las cicas subieron al escenario y se pusieron en su lugar y bailaron las coreografías ante las atentas miradas del público. Cuando terminaron de bailar recibieron los aplausos y halagos de la gente que se encontraba allí.

Ino fue hacia donde estaba Gaara y le sonrió, este solo le dedicó una media sonrisa y se puso en pié caminando junto a ella.

Jeremy ¿Qué estás bebiendo?- preguntó nerviosa Ino mirando a su hermano que estaba con sus amigos.

Déjame ya Ino ¿quieres?- le contestó fastidiado.

No, no quiero dejarte, eres mi hermano y ya estoy harta, ¿son las ocho y ya estás colocado? ¿Qué te has metido?- le gritó la rubia histérica quitándole lo que estaba bebiendo.

Nada ¿vale? No me he metido nada ¿Qué te pasa, estás loca o qué?- le pregunto Jeremy.

Vas a ver s estoy loca, ya no me importa, te lo permití, te lo dejé pasar cuando murieron nuestros padres, pero ya no, no voy a dejar que te autodestruyas. ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras pero que sepas que yo voy a estar ahí para arruinarte el colocón- le dijo Ino muy seriamente a Jeremy enfadada.

Jeremy se fue con sus amigos e Ino se marchó con Gaara. Se dirigieron hacia su moto donde ambos se montaron.

¿A dónde vamos chulito?- le preguntó al chico.

Ya lo verás- le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura bajó del escenario junto con las chicas y fue donde estaba Sasuke con Kiara que había llegado para verla bailar, le dio dos besos a Kiara y un abrazo a Sasuke quien le sonrió. Se sentaron y pidieron bebidas mientras hablaban y reían juntos.

Bueno chicos me voy tengo que cantar- les dijo la pelirrosa levantándose de su sitio y caminando hacia el escenario, se había cambiado de ropa después de bailar y se había puesto un vestido azul marino sin tirantes con unos tacones color camel y un cinturón en la cintura del mismo color que los zapatos. Llevaba un maquillaje muy sencillo y natural que resaltaba sus ojos.

Se subió al escenario y se colocó en frente del micrófono, puso el soporte del micrófono a su altura y la música empezó a sonar.

**Drew looks at me/ Drew me mira****  
****i...fake a smile so he wont see / yo finjo una sonrisa, así que él no ve.****  
****that i want and im needing/ Que quiero y soy todo lo que necesitan everything that we should be/ que debemos se ill bet shes beautiful/ Apuesto a que ella es hermosa that girl he talks about/ la quica de la que él me habla****  
****and shes got everything that i have to live without / y ella tiene todo lo que yo no pude **

**Drew talks to me/ Drew me habla i laugh cause its so damn funny/ yo me río a carcajadas porque es demasiado gracioso****  
****that i cant even see anyone when hes with me/ ni siquiera veo a nadie más cuando él está conmigo****  
****he says hes so in love/ el dice que está tan enamorado hes finally got it right/ que finalmente hizo lo correcto****  
****i wonder if he knows hes all i think about at/ me pregunto si sabe que pienso en él por las noches******

Sakura sonreía tristemente mientras cantaba la canción, ella misma la había escribido por eso se identificaba tanto con ella y Kiara se dio cuenta.

**hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/ él es la razón de las lágrimas sobre mi guitarra****  
****the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star/ la única cosa que me hace querer una estrella de los deseos****  
****hes the song in the car i keep singing, dont know why i do/ él es la canción que sigo cantando en el coche, y no sé porque lo hago******

**Drew walks by me/ Drew camina a mi lado can he tell that i cant breathe?/ ¿ será que puede notar que ni siquiera puedo respirar?****  
****and there he goes, so perfectly/ y ahí va él, es tan perfecto****  
****the kind of flawless i wish i could be/ tiene esa impecabilidad que yo desearía tener ****  
****shed better hold him tight/ será mejor que ella lo amarre fuerte give him all her love/ y que le entregue todo su amor****  
****look in those beautiful eyes / yo miro a esos ojos hermosos and know shes lucky cause/ y me doy cuenta lo afortunada que es porque **

******Hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/ él es la razón de las lágrimas sobre mi guitarra****  
****the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star/ es la única cosa que me hace seguir deseando a una estrella de los deseos****  
****hes the song in the car i keep singing, dont know why i do/ él es la canción que sigo cantando en el coche, y no sé porque lo hago****  
**

**So i drive home alone/ así que conduzco a casa sola as i turn out the light/ mientras apago la luz****  
****ill put his picture down and maybe/ pongo su retrato boca abajo****  
****get some sleep tonight cause/ para ver si así tal vez pueda dormir algo, porque******

**hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/ él es la razón de las lágrimas sobre mi guitarra****  
****the only one whos got enough of me to break my heart/ es el único que tiene lo suficiente para romperme el corazón****  
****hes the song in the car i keep singing, dont know why i do/ él es la canción que sigo cantando en el coche, y no sé porque lo hago****  
****hes the time taken up, but theres never enough/ es el tiempo que tengo, pero eso nunca es suficiente****  
****and hes all that i need to fall into../ Y es lo que necesito para cae en él…******

**drew looks at me/ Drew me mira****  
****i... fake a smile so he wont see/ yo… finjo una sonrisa para que no lo vea****.**

Cuando terminó de cantar una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla que ella limpió rápidamente y sonreía al público que le aplaudían entusiasmados. Bajó del escenario y fue donde estaban sus amigos quienes la felicitaron por su canción.

Kiara la miró con una mueca de tristeza y culpa ella se limitó a sonreírle para que no se preocupara y así pasaron la noche hablando entre ellos y viendo las actuaciones de otros cantantes que acudieron al espectáculo.

Eran las tres y a madre de Sakura se preocuparía así que Sasuke y ella se despidieron de todos y fueron hacia el coche.

Sakura no había hablado en todo el camino y eso era raro en ella siempre estaba hablando y riendo pero era como si estuviera ida, algo le pasaba y eso lo preocupó asi que finalmente decidió él sacar un tema para romper el silencio tan incómodo que se había formado desde que salieron de la fiesta.

La canción que has cantado es preciosa ¿Es tuya verdad?- le pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo.

Sí, la escribí hace poco- se limitó a responder la chica.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y ambo entraron en la casa. Sasuke puso una película que se habia descargado mientras Sakura traía chucherías y patatas para comer viendo la película. La pelirrosa apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y este le rodeó la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Apoyó a cabeza en el pelo de Sakura y aspiró su aroma, ese olor a vainilla que le encantaba.

Cuando la película terminó Sasuke apagó la tele, ambos se metieron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

Llegaron a una playa preciosa con la arena blanquecina parecida a las de Carolina del norte, se bajaron de la moto y fueron andando por la playa, se sentaron en la arena sintiendo la suave brisa del mar.

Bonita playa chulito, no sabía que te gustaran estos sitios, pensé que te iban más las discotecas y esas cosas- le dijo Ino burlándose de él.

Pues pensaste mal- le respondió el chico riendo.

Siento mucho el espectáculo de mi hermano, ya te lo dije es difícil, esta así desde que murieron nuestros padres, al principio no se tomé muy en cuenta porque pensé que se le pasaría pero veo que no- murmuró con una mirada triste la chica.

Solo quiere evadirse Ino y esa es la forma de la que lo hace- le dijo Gaara mirando sus ojos.

Bueno ¿Qué te ha parecido el espectáculo?- preguntó Ino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien, fue mi primera mejor cita- contesto el chico burlándose de ella.

¡No fue una cita!- exclamo la rubia.

Podría serlo algún día de estos- le dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

Podría ser, pero lo dudo mucho jajajajajajaja oye me lo he pasado bien hoy, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo Ino con una duce sonrisa.

Yo también me lo he pasado bien- contesto guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Pasaron u rato hablando y conociéndose en esa playa, después Gaara e Ino se subieron a la moto y se dirigieron a una especie de discoteca. Se sentaron y esperaron a que llegara el camarero escuchado las canciones que ponían allí.

¿Qué van a tomar?- les preguntó el camarero.

Dos Gin tonic- le respondió el chico.

Tengo boca ¿sabes?- le preguntó irónicamente Ino.

Lo sé, pero hazme caso te gustará- le dijo el pelirrojo.

El camarero les llevo las bebidas. Pasaron las horas bebiendo y hablando.


End file.
